On Rainy Days
by darkyuc
Summary: Sudah kesekian kalinya saat aku menyadari bahwa kita benar-benar telah berakhir. Tapi aku masih saja menyimpan semua kenanganmu didalam diriku. Membawa semua kenangan kita disetiap langkah kemanapun aku pergi. Saat hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi dengan airnya yang dingin, saat itu pula aku kembali mengingatmu. A SongFic from 'On Rainy Days' from Beast. [Kyuhyun's Fanfiction]


**On Rainy Days**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt**

 **Warning : Typo(s) everywhere. If you don't like please out from here.**

 **Disclaimer : The idea of story is MINE. Don't plagiarized.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SongFic from On Rainy Days by Beast**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When the world turns dark_

 _And the rain quietly falls_

 _Everything is still_

 _Even today without a doubt_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat saat menyadari langit mulai menghitam dan suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar. Aku harus cepat menemukan tempat yang tepat untukku berteduh agar tubuhku tidak menjadi basah kuyup karena air hujan yang perlahan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Orang-orang disekitarku pun tampak demikian sibuk mencari tempat untuk meneduhkan tubuh mereka.

Aku tersenyum saat menyadari didepanku yang berjarak beberapa meter terdapat Cafe yang menjadi langgananku beberapa tahun ini.

Aku harus kesana.

Maka aku semakin cepat melangkah dan akhirnya tiba di Cafe tersebut.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar di tubuhku. Kulihat dari luar pengunjung Cafe itu tidaklah seramai seperti biasanya. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi. Aku memutuskan untuk memasukinya dan kupilih tempat duduk favoritku yaitu meja di sudut dekat jendela.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan kuletakkan tasku di kursi disampingku.

"Halo Kyu."

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat pegawai pria Cafe yang aku kenal menyapaku.

"Kau sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tampak basah."

"Aku sedikit terkena air hujan."

"Ya. Diluar memang sedang hujan lebat."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau mau memesan seperti biasanya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar."

Pegawai itu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya mengamati keadaan didalam sini yang nampak tenang.

Alunan musik mengalun indah ditelingaku.

Tak lama pegawai itu datang dan membawakan pesananku.

Kopi hangat khas Amerika.

Aku menghirup aroma kopi sebelum aku meminumnya sedikit. Rasanya nikmat sekali dan begitu khas ketika mengalir ditenggorokkanku.

Aku meletakkan cangkirku diatas meja dan menatap luar jendela.

Hujan masih sangat deras.

Dan aku mulai ikut terhanyut bersamaan air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't get out of it_

 _I can't get out from the thoughts of you_

 _Now I know that it's the end_

 _I know that it's all just foolishness_

 _I am just disappointed in myself for not being able to get a hold of you_

 _Because of that pride_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Sial. Pagi-pagi kenapa bisa hujan!"**_

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Kau bisa berangkat nanti."**_

 _ **"Tidak bisa sayang. Aku ada meeting pagi ini."**_

 _ **"Lalu kau mau berangkat sekarang? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini."**_

Aku membuka kedua mataku cepat saat aku mendengar kilasan-kilasan balik suara yang mengkhawatirkanku itu kembali lagi. Perlahan namun pasti bayangan akan dirimu perlahan memasuki pikiranku.

Senyum dan tawamu yang sudah lama tidak terlihat perlahan berputar jelas di pikiranku.

Aku mendesah pelan. Selalu seperti ini.

Setelah sekian lama kita berpisah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Aku tahu ini adalah suatu kebodohan yang memang tidak ada gunanya. Mengingatmu dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu yang sudah tidak menjadi milikku lagi.

Untuk apa mengingatmu?

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku bahkan tidak menyukai aku yang mengingatmu dan kenanganmu.

Jika boleh memilih aku ingin melupakanmu selamanya, sejauh pikiranku tidak bisa menggapaimu untuk kupikirkan lagi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Dengan lancangnya kau memasuki pikiranku dan kembali memutar memori-memori kebersamaan kita.

Ini tidak benar.

Kau hanya membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melupakanmu.

Kau senang aku seperti ini?

Sayangnya aku tidak senang.

Aku tidak senang saat mengingatmu karena rasa sakit yang tertinggal terasakan lagi olehku. Aku berusaha mengabaikanmu agar aku tidak kembali merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang kusebabkan karena diriku sendiri.

Kau juga terluka. Benar bukan?

Aku pun lebih terluka karena aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu hanya karena egoku.

Kenapa aku melepaskanmu begitu saja saat itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 _On the rainy days_

 _you come and find me_

 _Torturing me through the night_

 _When the rain starts to stop,_

 _you follow_

 _Slowly, little by little, you will stop as well_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kyu kau tau tidak jika hujan turun itu berarti langit sedang menangis."**_

 _ **"Benarkah? Kenapa langit menangis?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu Kyu. Itukan kata buku yang kubaca."**_

Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa saat hujan turun langit sedang menangis.

Sekarang akan ku katakan padamu bahwa saat hujan turun akupun ikut menangis bersama langit yang sedang menangis.

Aku menangisi betapa aku yang lemah saat mengingatmu. Aku yang lemah tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku yang lemah karena setiap hujan turun aku kembali mengingatmu.

Mengingat kenangan yang susah payah aku lupakan dan kau dengan begitu mudahnya memasuki dan mengacaukan pikiranku kembali.

Saat hujan berhenti kau dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkanku menyisakan kekosongan dihati dan membuatku merasa sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Seolah-olah kau yang mengendalikan pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _I must be drunk,_

 _I think I need to stop drinking_

 _Since the rain is falling,_

 _I think I might fall as well_

 _Well this doesn't mean that I miss you, no it doesn't mean that_

 _It just mean that the time we had together was a bit sharp_

 _When it's the type of day that you really liked_

 _I keep opening the raw_

 _memories of you_

 _Making the excuse that it's all memories,_

 _I take a step forward_

 _I don't even make the effort to escape_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kau sedang apa hm?"**_

 _ **"Hanya melihat galeri foto kita."**_

 _ **"Manis sekali."**_

 _ **"Aku ingin mengingat hal apa yang kulakukan saat bersamamu Kyu~"**_

 _ **"Jangan mengingatnya. Kau tidak akan mampu mengingatnya karena kenangan yang kita ciptakan begitu banyak."**_

Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak mengingat semua tetapi justru aku sekarang yang selalu mengingatmu.

Bayangan dirimu semakin liar dan dengan kurang ajarnya merasuki pikiranku. Semakin membuat hati ini sesak dan membuatku kacau.

Aku pikir aku sedang mabuk saat ini lalu kemudian kembali mengingatmu.

Ah tidak.

Aku hanya meminum kopi.

Air yang jatuh membuatku seolah-olah ikut terjatuh juga. Sama seperti aku yang selalu jatuh padamu.

Namun aku menyadari bahwa pikiranku yang kacau bukan karena aku mabuk, tetapi karena aku terlalu merindukanmu.

Ya.

Aku merindukanmu.

Waktu yang kita lalui bersama terasa begitu cepat dan pergi begitu saja seakan-akan tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun tidak dengan luka kepergianmu yang terasa begitu membekas dan tidak bisa kuhapus begitu mudah dari hatiku.

Aku seolah kembali terjatuh kedalam pesonamu dan sulit melepasmu.

Aku bahkan tidak berusaha lari dari kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Hanya kalimat sederhana tetapi mampu membuat seluruh tubuhku merasa sakit.

Aku merindukanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Now I erased all of you_

 _I emptied out all of you,_

 _but when the rain falls again_

 _All the memories of you_

 _I hid with effort_

 _It all comes back,_

 _it must be looking for you_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Lelahnya~"**_

 _ **"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman?"**_

 _ **"Kopi saja."**_

 _ **"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh saja."**_

 _ **"Aku mau kopi."**_

 _ **"Kau sedang lelah Kyu tidak baik jika meminum kopi."**_

 _ **"Tapi aku mau kopi."**_

 _ **"Yasudah buat saja sendiri."**_

 _ **"Baiklah buatkan aku teh saja. Jangan terlalu manis."**_

Aku harus melupakanmu.

Itu yang kukatakan sebelum hujan turun lagi dan mengacaukan rencanaku untuk menghapusmu.

Kau datang kembali seperti hujan yang datang kembali dan memaksaku untuk mengingatmu. Kemudian aku melupakanmu dan kau pergi lagi seperti hujan yang mulai berhenti.

Dan saat hujan turun lagi kau kembali menyiksaku sepanjang malam dengan kenangan-kenangan yang kau berikan seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu jika seperti itu?

Sempat terlintas dipikiranku untuk menggantikanmu dengan cinta yang baru. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa kulakukan jika kau tidak bisa pergi dari pikiranku.

Bagaimana bisa kulakukan jika ketika aku ingin memulai lembaran yang baru tapi hati dan pikiranku masih tertuju padamu?

Kau adalah pusat duniaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Now there is no path for me to return_

 _But looking at your happy face_

 _I will still try to laugh since_

 _I was the one_

 _Without the strength to stop you_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Minggu depan aku akan ke Jepang menjenguk ibu dan ayah. Kau tidak mau ikut kyu?"**_

 _ **"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."**_

 _ **"Ah begitu. Ibu dan ayah akan senang jika melihatmu. Kau juga bisa menemaniku."**_

 _ **"Salamkan saja padanya dan kau bisa mengajak temanmu untuk menemanimu."**_

 _ **"Tidak usah biar aku sendiri saja."**_

 _ **"Ya sudah."**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu Kyu."**_

 _ **"Aku tahu."**_

Aku juga mencintaimu.

Aku juga mencintaimu.

Aku juga mencintaimu.

ku juga mencintaimu.

Aku seharusnya mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu saat itu. Apakah jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu kau akan kembali padaku?

Tidak kurasa.

Apa yang telah berlalu tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi.

Aku yang terlambat hanya bisa menyesali sikap dan kebodohanku yang membuatmu pergi dariku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Kau sudah terlalu jauh untukku.

Tak ada cara untukku mengembalikan semua, tak ada cara untuk membuatmu kembali padaku dan mengulang apa yang selama ini kita lalui.

Aku hanya bisa menyesalinya dan berharap bahwa akan ada kesempatan untukku bisa kembali bersamamu walau itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Aku melihatmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau tampak begitu bahagia sepertinya.

Aku melihat senyum diwajahmu, senyum yang pernah kau tunjukkan hanya untukku. Namun aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum itu hanya untukku.

Aku sakit.

Tapi kau lebih sakit karenaku.

Setidaknya saat itu aku pernah membahagiakanmu kan?

Aku mungkin memang sudah tidak berada dihatimu. Aku hanya sebuah kenangan untukmu.

Aku akan mencoba tersenyum sepertimu walau masih kurasakan luka di hatiku.

Tidak masalah.

Setidaknya alasanku tersenyum adalah karenamu. Melihatmu yang bahagia walau bukan denganku.

Meskipun sulit aku akan mencobanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _What can I do about something that already ended?_

 _I'm just regretting after,_

 _like the stupid fool I am_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Kyu."**_

 _ **"Ya katakan saja."**_

 _ **"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku saat aku mengajakmu berbicara?"**_

 _ **"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"**_

 _ **"Ayo kita akhiri saja semua ini."**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Kau tidak mencintaiku Kyu."**_

 _ **"Itu tidak benar!"**_

 _ **"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku seperti yang selama ini ku lakukan."**_

 _ **"Itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Ayolah jangan bertengkar seperti ini sayang."**_

 _ **"Tidak Kyuhyun. Kau bertahan selama ini denganku hanya karena perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua kita. Aku tahu Kyuhyun kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku bisa melihatnya dimatamu."**_

 _ **"Itu tidak benar. Kenapa kau berpikiran pendek seperti itu? Kau tidak melihat kebersamaan kita beberapa tahun ini? Kau tidak melihat apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini?"**_

 _ **"Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Aku telah memberikanmu semuanya."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Katakan Kyu!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kau masih mencintainya?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun!"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Aku benar bukan Kyu?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"Baiklah Kyuhyun kita akhiri saja semua ini."**_

Saat kau melangkah pergi aku menyadari bahwa ada yang salah.

Dan itu kesalahanku.

Kesalahanku yang tidak mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan padamu.

Aku pikir kau akan mengerti dengan perlakuanku padamu walau tanpa kukatakan.

Bodoh.

Aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku sering mengacuhkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Sangat.

Kau yang diam-diam memasuki hatiku menggantikan luka lamaku menjadi sebuah kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Harusnya aku mengatakan padamu saat itu bahwa aku mencintaimu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku.

Mengapa kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja saat itu?

Mengapa kulepaskan kau begitu saja saat itu?

Mengapa aku dulu tidak menahanmu?

Meski kubiarkan engkau pergi meninggalkanku, namun hati ku menangis melihat kepergianmu.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan pada sesuatu yang telah berakhir. Memangnya apalagi selain penyesalan yang selalu datang diakhir.

Aku hanya akan selalu menyesal seperti orang bodoh.

Harusnya aku menahanmu saat itu.

Maafkan aku sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rain always falls so it will repeat again_

 _When it stops,_

 _that's when I will stop as well_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengusap air di sudut mataku dan menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti.

Aku segera menghabiskan kopiku yang sudah mulai dingin kemudian mengambil tasku dan meninggalkan beberapa uang di atas meja.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Aku menghirup aroma khas setelah hujan yang begitu menyejukkan.

Kupandangi sekitar yang mulai nampak orang-orang melakukan aktivitasnya kembali setelah hujan turun.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang basah akibat hujan. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekitar saat kemudian mataku menangkap siluet tubuh yang begitu aku kenali.

Ia berdiri dibawah payung diseberang jalan yang saat ini aku lalui.

Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan jaket yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya ia biarkan melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Aku terdiam memandangnya.

Pusat duniaku.

Wajah cantiknya yang selalu membayangiku masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah selain ia yang semakin dewasa.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu terakhir aku melihatnya dan sudah sejak empat tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkanku.

Apa ia masih mengingatku seperti aku yang mengingatnya selama ini?

Ingin rasanya menghampirinya dan lebih dari sekedar menyapa. Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan aku merindukannya.

Lebih dari sekedar itu aku akan mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Akan aku katakan aku mencintaimu setiap saat agar kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi. Namun aku tidak berani melakukannya.

Aku terlalu pengecut untuk muncul di hadapannya. Sama seperti saat aku terlalu pengecut karena melepaskannya.

Sudah cukup ia menderita karenaku. Aku tidak mau mengusik kebahagiaannya.

Aku baru saja akan memutuskan langkahku pergi saat tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sangat cantik kulihat melompat kedalam pelukannya.

Aku tau anak kecil itu. Sangat tahu.

Anak kecil itu sangat mirip dengannya. Sangat cantik dan menggemaskan walau ia memiliki mata yang tajam sepertiku.

Memikirkan kita yang sudah tidak lagi bersama membuatku sangat sakit. Kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit sehebat ini?

Inikah balasan yang diberikan Tuhan untukku?

Aku menatap kedua perempuan cantik berbeda umur tersebut untuk yang terakhirnya. Mereka berdiri dibawah payung dan asyik bercengkrama seolah tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Aku tersenyum memperhatikannya.

Alangkah bahagianya aku jika aku berdiri bersama mereka. Aku yakin kebahagiaan yang akan kami rasakan semakin kuat jika kami bersama.

Benarkah?

Kurasa itu hanya keyakinan yang omong kosong.

Aku saja mungkin yang terlalu berharap.

Ia pasti membenciku.

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya menghampiri dan memeluk kedua orang yang sangat aku cintai tersebut. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum kegilaanku semakin memuncak ingin memeluknya. Ya aku harus segera pergi sebelum ia melihatku.

Tidak.

Sudah terlambat.

Ia melihatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
